A display device known as a bar graph is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 428,126, filed Dec. 26, 1973, now abandoned. This device includes a series of cathodes which can be caused to glow to represent a bar of light, the length of which is a visual representation of an analog signal. This device operates satisfactorily; however, it cannot be operated, like the device described herein, to display individual selected bars of light along a series of such bars in accordance with input information signals. In addition, the device described herein operates in a different manner than that described in the above application, and the principles of this different mode of operation provide improved flexibility and utility.